


Tales From the Kazewaka Clan

by TheLostWhisperer



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostWhisperer/pseuds/TheLostWhisperer
Summary: A collection of Lore from my clan in FR. I'll post ones here that might be too on the dark side for Flight Rising.





	1. Disclaimer

This is the first "chapter" of my lore and the only I'll be linking to. From this point, it would be up to the person to find the dragon that they wish to read the more mature version of their lore and stories.

I chose not to archive warnings as I don't want all my lore to be associated with one. If a lore fits one of the warnings I'll post it at the start of that character's chapter.


	2. Lehi: The Wendigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the lore about my dragon [Lehi](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=134007&tab=dragon&did=42114593)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied cannibalism and implied filicide

Lehi traveled the cold lands of the Southern Icefield. Snow and ice clung to the fur that hung from her elbows and in her tail tuft. She could hardly see her mate’s form ahead of her in the blizzard. Stumbling forward she bumped into his flank, it was hard to move though belly deep snow, especially when you’re cold blooded and gravid. He looked her over with sympathy before guiding her through the lands of his birth to a sheltered cave in a sparse forest. The freezing winds didn’t bite as hard and the snow fell to iced stones. He made her a nest of pine, her favorite smell. He was so sweet.

The couple stayed while the blizzard blew across the land. In the passing days Lehi became a mother to her first clutch. Six eggs curled at her side, as abnormally large amount, but she loved each one of them. As did her mate, he was a proud father and swore to Lehi that he’d always provide for them. They chose to live in the cave until the summer sun melted the snow enough for them to make the rest of the journey to his old clan, by then their children would be old enough to safely travel. He’d brave the storm to get the tired mother food and water. Always returning with a small amount and items that would make good toys for their hatchlings. He was so sweet.

One long cold day, he didn’t return before the nightly blizzard set in. Lehi watched the cave entrance for him, hours turned to days then to over a week, hunger clawed at her belly. Had he abandoned them? No, he was too sweet for that. She rose to her feet and buried her eggs under dirt and pine, to keep the warm and hidden from egg thieves, her pearl was buried with them. She braved the storm herself and walked into the blizzard. She stumbled through the deep snow. She got lost in the storm and felt her hunger start to consume her. It numbed her mind, was looking for her mate a lost cause? Lehi had to find food, for her bone thin sides and for…. did she have babies? She couldn’t recall as she stumbled through frosted bramble and drifts unable to find her way home. How long was she gone, she could no longer remember. She could only feel the hunger clawing at her belly, at her mind. Something caught her eye. A body preserved by the snow. Pearlcatchers didn’t eat meat, she was made to eat plants. But she had read of herbivores eating meat in desperate situations, some in not so desperate situations too. With how she could see her bones she was desperate. She didn’t expect to like the flavor, but it was so sweet.

She guarded her meal from wolves and bears for days as she slowly ate, but she never felt full. She just ate more and more as her body warped. She was so thin, but with hardened scale and muscle. She scratched at her face, where scale once was now shone bright white bone with gnarled antlers. The monster couldn't recall her name, just her hunger. When nothing remained she sniffed the air, she had to find more food. She was so hungry. She found a small cave, tucked between pine trees. Five things the size of large rats greeted her with large eyes, curious and scared in equal parts. She just wanted to play with them, chase them as they ran around. They were sweet too. She could tell there was more in the cave, her hunger wouldn't lead her astray. The egg she found was a pitiful toy and she nosed though the pine needles, trying to find more. Her skeletal nose bumped into a shiny pearl that shone her reflection back at her. The fog she had been in lifted and the weight of her horrors. Hiding it again, unable to bare what she had done, it took time before the fog settled back in. Months passed as she played with those lost in the forest before she found the pearl again. This time she braved what it showed her. Keeping it near her she fashioned chimes made of bones in her lair and around it and tied them to her wings. They were loud but it would help her victims know where she was and escape. Every so often she’d lose the pearl and the fog would return but it was hard to play when she was so loud. But with her pearl in her clutches she’d mourn who was lost to her. She was Lehi and she’d mourn what she’d done. She was Lehi and she’d find a way to get better.


End file.
